Understanding the Heart
by AnonymousNameless
Summary: Ulquiorra is annoyed by the lower raking Espadas. So Ulquiorra diciedes to go somewhere more peaceful. He finds an old abandon church and meets teenage girl there.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Flower Girl

'Word'- thinking

The meeting of the espadas was now over. It was the usual thing, they discuss about upcoming events that might happen, anything that might be a threat. Usually only a few people out the ten espadas would listen. After the meeting was over the annoyance started.

"Hey, Ulquiorra do you think there might be a chance that I will face orange haired soul reaper," asks Grimmjow, obviously wanting to fight.

"How should I know that. It's most likely we won't face that trash, trash," response Ulquiorra.

"Did you just call me trash. I'm not trash, just because you have a higher rank dose not mean I'm trash. I know that I'm stronger than you, in fact why don't you just fight right me now," yells out Grimmjow.

"I will not waste my time with you, trash," says Ulquiorra and left Grimmjow yelling at him.

Ulquiorra walks straight down a hallway when right at the end was Nnoitora. Ulquiorra hope that he won't say a word to him.

"Hey Ulquiorra, don't you ever think that you might want to loosen up a bit?," asks Nnoitora

"That question is meaningless," was the only response that came from Ulquiorra.

"Ever thought of a girl that you want, I will find it amusing if you did."

"There is no use for wanting a girl and no I never had and never will," says Ulquiorra in a emotionless voice.

"Never say never. I bet you will find a girl. Most likely a person who is as emotionless as you or you're gay," says Nnoitora trying to get an emotion out of him.

Ulquiorra did not responded and left Nnoitora mumbling to himself.

- few hours time skip-

Ulquiorra was left wondering in the hall ways of Las Noches with a headache trying to avoid some people. The cause of this headache was the lower ranking espadas, some wanting to fight him (Grimmjow), others trying to get an amusement (Nnoitora). 'Why dose it seem that I am the main attraction for entertainment,' thinks Ulquiorra to himself. All what Ulquiorra wanted was some peace and quite. The only way for that to happen if he left the place. So he open up Garganta and went throught not knowing where will it take him, just as long as it was quite.

As Ulquiorra step to the land of the living, he appear in front of an old abandon church that was a distance from other buildings. 'Where exactly did the Garganta take me,' thinks Ulquiorra of the unfamiliar place. The church was tall and old looking with a flight of stairs in font of it and a hole in the roof. There was some kind concrete plate above where the sky should be. 'No sky to look at. How strange at least Hueco Mundo has a sky,' thinks Ulquiorra. The church also had a look to it that it was abandon. (if you don't know what I'm talking about Google Aerith's church) ' I guest this will do. Looks peaceful enough.'

Ulquiorra started to walk up the stairs that lead to a big door. Once he reach the doors he push them open, not making a sound. He started to walk up the aisles of the church with brown benches scatter around the aisle. Up ahead there was flowers in the middle of the church. In that garden was a woman who looks to be in her teens. Her back faced him, she had brown hair tied to a ponytail braid with a pink ribbon securing the top. She was also wearing a light blue tank top with a light blue and white strip skirt. ( It is the outfit from Crisis Core). Ulquiorra froze in place not sure wether to leave or stay, his face showing nothing of the confusion. Soon enough the woman notice him and turn around to face him.

"Hello there", says kindly the green eyed woman.

That is the end of this small chapter. This is just a one- shot thing the second chapter will come out soon and I will ask if you want me to keep on going with the story. Also I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or Bleach just this story. Please review I want to hear your thoughts about this small story. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'word'- thinking

Ulquiorra's p.o.v

"Hello there", says kindly the green eyed woman.

The woman looks at him for a while trying to take in his appearance.

Ulquiorrastares right back at her. She looks so angel like, her appearance seem to glow with life. Her appearance also look so comforting and mother like, her eyes are green like the plants, her skin was a perfect pale. 'She can see me, her spirit pressure is a bit higher than an average human. But her energy doesn't feel human it is feels a lot different, not human at all. How interesting,' thinks Ulquiorra while staring at her.

"My name is Aerith," says the girl in front of him, obviously wanting to break the silence between them.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer," says Ulquiorra.

"What brings you here?", asks Aerith.

"Just looking for a place to rest," answers Ulquiorra.

"You're not from around here, are you?", asks Aerith.

Ulquiorra stays silent, deciding wether or not to answer the question.

"Sorry, I guest its something you don't want to give away," says Aerith.

Ulquiorra walks a bit closer to her making the distance a few feet apart from them. He looks down at the flowers. The flowers didn't look normal, they have their own personal glow. Aerith saw what he was looking at.

"Do you like flowers?," asks Aerith.

No, flowers are useless," answers Ulquiorra.

"No they're not. They have their propose like every one else. Also it is rare to find flowers here, so you should be grateful that at least something grows here," says Aerith angrily, insulting flowers is a sensitive spot for her.

"What do you mean 'at least something grows here'?"

"Oh I forgot you are not from around here. There is a company called Shinra, who makes electricity form the planet's life. Shinra also is the government around here, so everything they do here is legal. Shinra has taken a lot of energy from the lands here making it impossible for plant life to grow," explains Aerith.

"Then why are flowers growing here if it is impossible to plant life", says Ulquiorra.

You could say its a miracle. I also have some flowers growing at my house," says Aerith with a giggle.

AN: I'm going to stop there. I'm sort of running out of ideas how to go on, but I will force myself to keep on going. I will like to thank logworshipper123 for being my first reviewer out of all my stories, it made me so happy. I would also want to know where are my spelling error, so I can fix them. I just want you people to know that my favorite character of all time is Aerith from Final Fantasy 7. I adore her so much, a living angel, very sad to know she died. I wonder why nobody thought of this pair yet. Well I hope that this story inspires other people to write their own AerthxUlquiorra stories. Any way before I forget I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Bleach. Please review I want to hear your thoughts, good and bad! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'word'- means thinking

I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Bleach.

Normal POV

After what was said, it was unsure how to continue. 'He looks a lot like those white mask creatures,' thought Aerith.

" May I ask what is on your head and what are you? You don't have to answer If it too personal," says Aerith.

"How much do you know?" asks Ulquiorra, ignoring the question.

"What do you mean?"

"About the things you see. Right now you shouldn't be able to see me," says Ulquiorra. Aerith didn't know what to do. She already knew he was dead because of her Cetra heritage.

"Umm, well I was able to see things ever since I was a baby," says Aerith, careful into what words to say.

"Other people can see things you see as well," confirms Ulquiorra.

"The things I see are the people who have passed away. Also people who wear these weird black clothing. And I see these creatures with white mask. They alway come after me, but something stops them from harming me. "

"What are the things that stops them?" asks Ulquiorra.

"I don't really know," says Aerith. 'Sorry I can't tell you the truth about that,' thought Aerith to herself.

"I guess you are normal. Other people can see them, but I still see you are different," said Ulquiorra.

"I'm not exactly normal. Yes there are other people who see some of the things I see, but I can sense when some one dies or the planet calling me. I'm not normal; I can grow plants and that isn't normal here. The planet it cries inside of me and I am the only one who can hear it."

". . . ." 'So I was right, she is different. What exactly is she?' thought Ulquiorra to himself.

"Oh, sorry. I shouldn't rant about my silly things to you. You look like a person who has all the answer or some one that can listen to problems. Any way, do you know what those things I see or the people in black?" asks Aerith.

"The creature that you saw are called hollows, spirits who turn into monster once their chain that is connected to their chest comes to an end, or force to become one by other hollows. The people you see are called Shinigami or Soul Reapers. They help transfer soul to a place called Soul Society. They also fight hollows," explains Ulquiorra.

"The Soul Reapers people look . . . scary. I see them fight and the look on their faces is like they love to fight, but I shouldn't judged them so quickly," says Aerith.

" I'm an Arrancar," says Ulquiorra out of the blue.

"Hmm?"

" I'm answering the question you asked before," answers Ulquiorra.

"If you don't mind asking. What is an Arrancar?," asks Aerith.

"A human-like Hollow with its Hollow mask almost completely removed. We have the powers of a Soul Reaper, including a weapon similar to their, as well as strength, speed, and intelligence beyond the level of normal Hollows," explains Ulquiorra again.(Got the explanation from Wikipedia)

There was a silent moment, not sure how to keep on talking. 'Soul Society, it must be the second option in the after life that mother (biological mom) was talking about. So, that's the name of the second choice. I still prefer joining the Life Stream better,' thought Aerith to herself.

'This girl is defferent. How much dose she know about this planet? This might explain her glow or I'm just seeing things," thought Ulquiorra.

"Are you scared?," asks Ulquiorra.

"Of what?," asks Aerith.

"Are you scared of being here with me? A person who can easily kill you right now," clarified Ulquiorra.

"No, I'm not afraid. Somehow I'm getting this feeling that you won't hurt me, unless necessary. I feel safe with you here, strange of me saying that to someone I barely know," answers Aerith. 'Why am I feeling this?' thinks Aerith.

'Strange, maybe this woman can explain to me what a heart is,' thinks Ulquiorra.

"Do you have a whole? Like the hollows," says Aerith.

"Yes," answers Ulquiorra.

"Is something bothering you?" asks Aerith.

"No," response Ulquiorra in his emotionless voice.

"You're lying, I can tell," states Aerith. She can always see through people, no matter how little emotion they show.

"What is the purpose of a heart," asks Ulquiorra.

"Well if it's the physical heart it is to pump and give oxygen to the blood cell, but that is not the heart you are talking about. The heart is for giving emotions and feeling of encouragement," says Aerith.

"A heart is useless. I can not see, therefor; does not exist," says Ulquiorra.

"Not all things can be seen. Some things must be believe in even though we can't see them," says Aerith, sounding much wiser than an average 15 year old. She then looks at Ulquiorra's face. Something in her told her to do an action. She walks up to Ulquiorra, closing the distance between them. Then she wraps her pale arms around his waist and rest her head against his chest, right where his heart should be. As Aerith expected there was no heart beat. Ulquiorra on the other hand was taken by surprise. In a split second his eyes widen by this action.

"Even though you don't have heart physically. You still have a heart. All you need to do is find it and I'm sure you will find it some day," says Aerith into his chest.

Ulquiorra was not sure writher to push her away or stay silent, but says," I should get going. I must return to someone important."

Oh, I guess you should get going. It's rude to keep people waiting you know," says Aerith as she pulls away from him.

Will I see you again?" asks Aerith.

Maybe," was the only answer Ulquiorra gave. He then turns around and heads toward the only doors in the church.

"Wait!"

Ulquiorra stop in his tracks and turns around to look at Aerith. She then turn around and plucks a yellow lily (I think that is the flowers she grows) and walk quickly to Ulquiorra.

"Here," says Aerith giving the flower to Ulquiorra.

"Something to brighten you day or the place you are staying at," says Aerith with a smile. Ulquiorra only nods and turn and starts to walk away. Like before he open the door quietly and leaves while Aerith returns to her garden.

Once Ulquiorra closes the door behind him. He opens Garganta and before he enter he looks down at the yellow flower. The flower still has it's glow. The flower looks a lot different from the other flowers he has seen. It somehow has more life than the others.

'You still have a heart. All you need to do is find it and I'm sure you will find it some day.'

That statement was still fresh in Ulquiorra's mind and can't seem to forget. 'I think I will visit you, Aerith.' That was the last thought Ulquiorra had before entering the Garganta.

AN: So, that is the end of chapter 3. Sorry I didn't update this sooner. I was working it all week, but today I thought no I will finish it today. Any way I will like to thank ShadowCat444 for reviewing. One of my reason to updating sooner. I was also hearing A Path from Casshern Sins, a good song, and it help me write. I hope I had the characters in character.

Please review I want to hear your thoughts and I will update fast with a review or reviews. Also

HAPPY THANKSGIVING DAY OR NIGHT! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'word'- means thinking

I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Bleach.

Ulquiorra stands beside a window with a perfect clear view of the moon in his room. It has been a few weeks since he last saw Aerith. That name he never spoken out loud, but only in thoughts. He still has the flower that Aerith gave him. The flower still has its glow and is very much alive. He also made sure the flower was hidden from sight. He didn't want anybody to discover the glowing flower. When Ulquiorra cams back to Las Noches he never told anybody of his little discovery. It's surprising though, he always told any new information to Aizen. This is the first time Ulquiorra did not inform anything valuable to Aizen.

For some reason he did not want his new discovery to be corrupted. The girl was so full of life and he wants him to be the only one to know this secret. Maybe he can know what are feelings and a heart with this girl. Aerith, the only other person he does not see as trash.

-Change of Place-

Aerith is out side her home and is attending the flowers that surrounded her house. The green eyed man is still fresh in her mind. She wanted to see him again, she felt so safe with him. She did not felt watch like she usually did when he was with her.

'I wonder when will he come again.'

"Aerith, sweetie. Can you come in here dear," calls her stepmother.

Elmyra is a very nice lady who adopted Aerith when she was seven years old. When her mother died, her last breath was asking Elmyra to take care of Aerith. Elmyra is aware of Aerith's heritage and everything else about her. It took a long time for Aerith to finally open up to her.

Aerith enter the house that lead directly to her kitchen. Once she was inside her house her brunette mother came into view. Elmyra was sitting in a chair at a brown round table, wearing her usual green plain dress with apron.

"Aerith I have a question for you," says Elmyra.

"And that question is?" asks Aerith.

"How would you feel about moving?" asks Elmyra.

"You mean moving to a new house? Well I guess I won't mind," responds Aerith.

"I mean to a new country. How would you feel about that?" asks Elmyra slowly.

"That will be great. Maybe things will change than they already are. But what would that mean for my flowers. They might live if not taken care of," says Aerith, panicking at the thoughts of her flowers.

"Aerith, I made a decision that we will be moving. I been saving up money for quite a long time. I want things to change I don't want the government watching your every move for your entire life. Do you understand?," asks Elmyra.

Aerith smile at her mother. This whole time she was saving money. Just so they can move to protect her. Her mother is always thinking of her first before herself.

"Yes, I understand mother. Thank you," says Aerith walking up to her mother, giving her a hug.

"Will Shinra know about this moving?" asks Aerith while pulling away from her mother.

"No. We are going to sneak away. I already know a person who can take us away. I have a house bought already. All we need to do is pack."

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to Japan. A town called Karakura Town I think. Do you think they heard us?," asks Elmyra, just barely remembering about "them".

"No. Reno and Rude are really bad at spying."

They both laugh recalling the events of failed pursuit at spying.

"Go get packing, honey. We need to leave as soon as possable."

Aerith only nods in respond and went up the stairs to pack her things. She was feeling so excited. She would soon be free of spying, persuits, and will actually get privacy.

'I wonder if I will ever get to see Ulquiorra again. I hope so', she thought to herself while she was packing.

AN: Sorry this chapter was so short. Any way you readers learned a bit about Aerith, you will learn more when further into the story. I hope you like it so far any way a will I to thank the "guests" who have left a review. It means a lot to me. Please review and I will try to update faster! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'word'- means thinking

I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Bleach.

Two days have past since the announcement of moving away. Everything has been packed and transfer to Karakura Town and Shinra still do not know about this. Aerith was reassure by someone in the after life that her flowers will be taken care of. The only thing that Aerith is really concern about is the sky. All her life she has never been above the under plate of Midgar, she has always lived in the Slums or in a pad lock room her whole life and never saw the sky at least once. Now she has to face one of her biggest fears to be able to get her freedom.

"Aerith, are you ready?" asks Elmyra.

"Yes, mother, but I'm a little scare about the sky," says Aerith.

"The sky is nothing to be afraid of, but if you are that afraid of the sky then I could blind fold you if you want," says Elmyra.

"No, I can just look down at the ground and when we are in the plane you can blind fold me. I want to face my fears in calmer place instead of being rush," explains Aerith.

"Very well then, lets sneak in the car and go meet up with Andrew."

An hour has passed and they finally made it to the secret plane station where Andrew was at. Elmyra and Aerith exit out the back of the car with Aerith looking down at the ground and hands cupping around her eyes. Andrew was outside a small plane that can hold at least six people. The plane was all silver and had three propellers, one at the nose and one on each wing. Andrew was wearing black pant and a black jacket. He was also wearing square black glasses and his brown all messy, but yet styled.

"Andrew, it is so nice to see you," says Elmyra.

"It is nice to see you too, Mrs. Gainsborough," replies Andrew while giving her a hug.

"Andrew I will like you to meet my daughter, Aerith. Aerith, meet Andrew. He was a kid that I took care of when I was in my late teens," says Elmyra.

"Well, it is nice to meet you, Mister Andrew," says Aerith while extending her right arm out where Andrew was not there.

"Umm," says Andrew while turning to the place her hand was.

"Why are you facing the ground?" asks Andrew, while shaking her hand.

"She has a fear of the sky and she wants to face her fear in a calmer place," explains Elmyra.

"Oh, then we should get going before the turks come after us," says Andrew.

After what was said everybody enters the plane. Once Aerith enters her mother put blind folds on her. Aerith and her mother sat in the chairs already strap in. The engine soon started and that is what all that Aerith could hear and soon the plane left the ground and soar into the bright blue sky. With only one wish, Aerith prays to the Life Stream.

'Please let me see Ulquiorra in the future,' prays Aerith.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Some Where else at the Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ulquiorra had nothing else to do around Las Noches because all their time is spend waiting on Aizen's command. During this time of waiting the espadas usually can do anything they want.

'Now that I have the time I can see Aerith, without nobody bothering me,' thinks Ulquiorra.

Once again like before Ulquiorra opensGarganta and thought of the place here he first met Aerith. He step through it and steps out to the front of Aerith's church. Just like before he walks up the stairs and with each step closer he felt a weird stir in his chest. Then he was right in front of the church's door and with thoughts about the teen.

'Will she be there? What if she is not? No, she looks like she spends most of her time here. I wonder if she will be please with my present?' thinks Ulquiorra.

With all thoughts going on he was actually trying to drown out the thought that he wanted to see her smile that seem to light up the room and his dark world. He then pushes the doors open only to find the teen in his thought nowhere to be seen. She was not her in garden, or the conner of the church, not even behind the columns.

'Maybe she not here yet? I guess I should wait,' thinks Ulquiorra.

He waited for about thirty minutes and usually if someone is not here he will come back another day than to waste time waiting, so this act was a bit uncommon, but he waited another ten minutes. Once those ten minutes were up he decided to look for her. He flash step everywhere in the town under Midgar only to see many people in despair.

'Looks like no one is really fond this place,' thinks Ulquiorra.

He continues the search for two minutes to remember that she grows flowers in at her home. He then changes his corse from crowds to homes. He appears at apartments and bad neighborhood, but could not find her yet. Not until he came across a children's playground to hear something.

"Where is the flower girl, mommy?" asks a little boy to his mother.

"I don't know sweetie. Maybe she is taking the day off," says the blond mother.

"Hey, have you seen the flower girl lately," asks a young man with brown spiky hair.

"No sir, I have not seen her lately," response the mother.

"Oh, well looks like this is the first day I will not buy her flowers," says the man.

"You also buy her flowers?" asks the woman.

"Of course I would. Who would't? I mean it is rare to see flowers here, so why not?" says the man.

"I see your point. Her flowers are a beau-"

Ulquiorra left before the woman finish her sentence, knowing he was close to the house. Another minute has gone by and found a house surrounded by flowers that was somewhat hidden to other houses. He went through the door without thinking only to find the house empty and dark.

'Do I have the wrong house? No, I can feel her presence was here, but no here anymore. Did she move? I can't feel her at all,' thinks Ulquiorra.

With Aerith nowhere to be found he openGarganta and went through and starts to think of the church were he first and last saw her. The Garganta only led him to the very place he thinking of. Inside the church the flowers were still the same since he last saw them.

'Why am I even here?' thinks Ulquiorra,' I shouldn't stop wasting my time here. She is not here and I should not waste my time looking. I shouldn't be concern about this person, but. . .'

"I see you have figure out that she is not here."

Ulquiorra turns around to find a brunette woman that looks very similar to Aerith, except she has blue eyes like the ocean.

"What are you doing here?" asks Ulquiorra.

"I made a promise to someone that I will look after the flowers ," says the woman very fondly.

"You are a wondering spirit, right?" asks Ulquiorra.

"I am somewhat, but not the lost ones that most see."

"Lost ones, but aren't all wondering spirits the same?" asks Ulquiorra.

"No, there are the lost souls that wonder this planet for help and completeness and then there are the ones who visit here from the Life Stream and Promise Land. Those are the ones who can truly becomes one with the planet, to protect the living, to give guidance and comfort to the living and dead," says the mysterious woman.

"Promise Land? Life Stream?", asks Ulquiorra.

"I can only give you information about one of those things. Pick which one."

"Promise Land"

"It is where all souls can truly rest. It is were dead souls from the Soul Society can rest happily. It is were spirits from the Life Stream can visit and rest with others," says the lady.

"Why are you telling me this?", asks Ulquiorra.

"There are reasons for everything, but for now it is best for it to be unanswered."

'Should I give this information to Lord Aizen? I don't think it will harm Aerith. No, I shouldn't be concern about her safety,' thinks Ulquiorra.

"Don't worry. You will see her," says the woman.

"Who do you speak of?" asks Ulquiorra, trying to fool the woman.

"Do not lie to me. You know what I'm talking about. If you don't it is the one you seek," response the woman.

"I'm glad I'm being told this. I shouldn't stay any longer. I must return to my lord," says Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra turn away from the woman and open up the Garganta and quickly goes through it with one last at the woman. As Ulquiorra left the woman face's sadden.

"Fate has already sealed both your paths as one. A future will come and it is one that I wish will not happen. I can only hope for the best," whispers the woman.

In from of her appears a green glow. The glow turns to strings of light and start to flow like a river.

"Please Lifestream protect my daughter from harm until her purpose comes," says the woman before she enters the river of light known as the Lifestream.

AN: I'm soooo sorry that I did not update last month. I just have limited access to internet. Any way I will try to update again this month. I hope everybody had a good Valentine's day and presidents day and lastly new years. I made a promise to myself I will finish every story I write. Here is just something random, but had anyone heard the song called Bad Apple. That song is awesome, especially with the vocaloid dancing. I recommend to watch it or listen to it if you like Japanese music. Please review, i want to hear your thought. Well, until next time! :)


End file.
